


Strangers on a Train

by toaquiprashippar



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Funny, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toaquiprashippar/pseuds/toaquiprashippar
Summary: A glitch on a train station system provides a long and eventful journey for two strangers who might just find what they did not even know they needed on their way North.





	Strangers on a Train

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allegre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allegre/gifts).



> A little something for when this beautiful girl wakes up and read all the jonerys fluff we're writing. 
> 
> [LustOnMyFingerst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LustOnMyFingers/pseuds/LustOnMyFingers) told me how she loves it fluff and I was feeling the modern au vibes, so...why not?

He could not believe his luck. He had found the one person who would never play with his heart; the one girl that would like him as he was: flawed, insecure, broody and yet, there she was, laughing with his mom, and cousins. She not only loved him but she had embraced his family, there had been no girl Lyanna had loved more than Daenerys Targaryen for her baby boy. 

He could still remember the day his mother had find out her son was dating the little sister of the guy she had loved the most in her life. Lyanna cried and said if Daenerys was half as kind and good as her brother had been, Jon had found a good one for himself.

How that came to be was always a crowd pleaser story. Jon had lost his train to Winterfell, their little county up North, and had to pay another ticket for the next one. He had been real upset, having just found out his girlfriend had cheated on him, not once but several times, and to make matters worse, with a guy he knew from work.  Jon had never been a romantic but he really believed Ygritte would be the one he would marry, until he found the messages while looking for the confirmation text for their trip to the Summer Islands. Their fourth year anniversary, maybe they should have celebrated the one year since she started cheating on him, according to the redhead herself, after he had confronted her. 

Upset and angry, he bought a cabin for himself, the last thing he needed right now was teenagers chewing gum or nice talkative old ladies. No, Jon wanted solitude to suffer in pain—however, instead he found a petit silver-haired girl with her headphones loud and all the curtains opened to shine through the not-so-grand space. 

"Excuse me, what the hell are you doing here, Miss? This is my cabin. It is a private one." He could admit he hadn't been too polite or nice. He did not have it in him at the moment.

The girl continued listening to her song and her eyes were closed, as if she traveled with the melody and lyrics she listened.

"Excuse me?" Jon then poked her arm softly, maybe she would hear him and piss off. 

Hear him she did, and opened the most beautiful pair of eyes he had ever seen, purple and lovely.

"Excuse me? May I help you?" She smiled at him. Well, she probably cheats on her boyfriend too, it's what all the pretty girls did anyway.

"You can get the fuck out, you are at my private cabin and as I said previously it is private." He had been too harsh, he would later admit, also her bugged eyes showed.

"Well, I don't know who got your panties twisted, My Lord, but this is MINE private cabin." She smiled smugly at him. "If you hadn't been so rude, I would even had let you stay but please will you get your ass out of MY CABIN." She pointed out, her pretty face smug.

"You pretty girls are so entitled. You think you can manipulate everyone to get everything you want, don't you? Well, your pretty face is not going to work on me, Your Grace. I have the ticket, I want my privacy, if you may." He pulled his loosen curls behind his head, and tied up his hair.

"I also have one, and I'm not going anywhere." She got up from the seat and took a little pillow she held in a bag, put in the seat and lay down, closing her eyes and put her headphones on again, but before she could play the song. A knock came into the glass door.

"Tickets, please." It was Jon's turn to be smug, he would love to see her getting kicked out of the train.

"Sir, this is my cabin. I paid for it and this lady is trespassing and invading my space. Will you please escort her out?" Jon said, the tall half burnt face man snorted. 

"Show me your ticket, then. I'm not a school halftime coordinator, this is a train not high school, you moron." Well, there was someone more indelicate than Jon then.

"Sir, before he continues this farce, let me show you my ticket, and then you can escort him out." Dany gave Mr. Clegane her ticket and ID. He flashed the code to his device and then gave it back to her.

"Her ticket is verified, boy. I'm going to have to take you to go to your actual seat." The man said. 

"What the hell?" Jon exclaimed.

"Here is my ticket and ID, you will see that mine is just as accurate and true." He was so frustrated, WTF? 

The man frowned after checking his system. 

"It seems that both of your tickets are correct and you both have bought the ticket at the same time, maybe a glitch on the site." Mr. Clegane informed, and Dany was now just as frustrated as Jon was himself.

"Will either one of you accept a refund plus a ticket at the economic class?” The man asked.

“NO!” Both angrily answered.

“Well then shut your holes and share the damn place!” He shouted, leaving them behind with curses and ramblings.

Daenerys eyed Jon, who looked ashamed of his behavior. Even if she did not want to voice it, she felt the same.

“Well, he was rude.” Jon said.

“Well, you were hardly a Prince Charming.” She murmured.

“You stole my cabin.” Jon lost his nerve again. What was it with this woman getting in his nerves?

“You stole mine!” She was like a little spitfire, tsc.

“Are you planning on sitting everywhere in this place or would Your Majesty mind sharing it? We both bought it, take your side, I’ll take mine. It’s simple math, your ass.” Daenerys was angry too, what’s up with this guy and all his anger?

He seemed taken back by her angry words. Jon did not answer, just nodded and took the left side of the cabin, laying on the bench, opening up his book for the road. He knew he had been rude without a reason, but he was just so mad. So frustrated. So… angry.

The girl did the same, put back her headphones, Mumfords & Sons could be heard even from his seat. He liked the band, he had seen their concert a few times, Ygritte refused to join him, claiming it was garbage, she had always a complaint for his tastes, he remembered angrily.

The girl was beautiful; he could see now. Her eyes closed, laying on the bench listening to her song, she was wearing jeans and a white cropped top, with what it looked like a red and black big coat on her feet, where her white boots rested and her feet swing to the melody.

He felt a rush of shame upon him, he had been rude to her for no reason. Yes, he had been angry, his pride hurt, humiliated and heartbroken. But was he thought? Was he even in love with the red-haired or he just hated the betrayal? Nevertheless, the girl had no part in it. And he just threw daggers at her from the moment he met her.

“I am sorry.” He spoke, almost a bit too quiet. She probably did not hear him, her foot continued to swing, her fingers tapping her own belly to the rhythm she heard.

He left out a breath and got up to his feet, he crossed to her and poked her again, this time softly, this time fully admiring her lilac orbs looking back at him.

“What did I do now? Is my music too loud for you?” Her voice sounded tired and annoyed.

“No, I… Actually—I’m sorry for how I treated you. It was very shitty of me; I did not mean to. I just had a really bad day.” He reddened under her gaze, wishing he could take back the rudeness he had shown her before.

“You can’t be rude to people because you had a bad day, you know? It’s not fair to people around you.” She said back.

“I know, I’m sorry.” He looked down at his nervous hands. He hated impoliteness, well, what a hypocritical fuck he was.

She eyed him analytically.

“I’ll forgive you if you tell me what happened to you.” She opened a shy smile at him, but also curious.

“I don’t think you want to know about my cheating girlfriend.” He saw her face show compassion. “Who cheated on me with my work colleague at our apartment, the morning before we head out to the Summer Islands to celebrate our four-year anniversary, where I was about to propose to her.” He let it all out, frustrated and angry, but happy to share, even if it was with a perfect stranger, who opened her mouth showing her deep shock.

“WHAT A BITCH!” She exclaimed. Then, she turned to her purse, grabbing a big pack of Minstrels chocolates and offered him one.

“Okay, now spill. I have chocolate and you have drama.” She settled on her space, giving him her attention.

“You want to know about my personal drama after I was so awful to you?” He was baffled.

“Buddy, you got punished enough for today, did you not? Plus, it’s a long way to Winterfell, where I guess you’re going to if I got your accent right.” She smiled at him, eating another chocolate.

“You are weird.” He frowned at her, then smiled.

“You have no idea.” She smiled back. “So, northerner?” She asked.

“Yes, born and brought up in Winterfell.” He affirmed.

“Well then, go on, tell me your story…?”

“Jon, the name is Jon Snow.” Even though he was about to tell his tragic little story to a stranger, he forgot all about it for the little moment they had then.

“Hello, Jon. My name is Daenerys Targaryen, but only my closest friends and family call me Dany.” She bit her lip.

“If you are nice to me, tell me your story and don’t kick me out of my—She interrupted herself—our cabin, then you may call me that at the end of our journey.” Her smile was as bright as her presence. She was warm and joyful; how could he not see it before?

“I better earn my time, then.” He joked.

“Yes, you better.” She said.

So he told her, all about the last four years of his life. Told her how his mother hated the woman, and all his family wished he would dump her the next morning they met her, and how he did no such thing, she was a nice girl, just hidden behind her anger and jealousy. He always found a way to cope with her bad moods and mean words, but cheating and betrayal were too much for him.

She then shared her story back, of a jealous abusive boyfriend she left behind in another country, Essos. How she got herself into a giant mess and before she realized the quicksand she found herself into, and also, how she dumped him for good after a year with him.

Apparently, they had more in common than previously thought. He loved the same bands as she did, both addicted to movies and tv shows, apparently all interests combined. She worked in Art, for the Westerosi Gallery, translating ancient texts and renewing pieces they found. As for Jon, he was a writer, who worked part-time as a journalist for the King’s Landing Post.

“So you are going home now?” She asked him, already completely taken with the man in front of her.

“For a time, to clear out my head.” He shrugged. “How about you, why are you going to Winterfell?”

“I am actually going to the Wall; Winterfell is a few stops before it.” She said. “Some old texts were found in an excavation beyond the Wall and I was sent to analyze it.” She said it with pride, she loved her work.

“So you’re a nerd, then.” He laughed at the face she made.

“Yes, any problem with that?” Her posture a bit straighter now.

“I actually find it very sexy,” he said without a second thought “women that have brains and beauty.” She blushed at Jon’s praise.

“Most women do, they just think they need to dumb themselves down to get the guys attention.” She said.

“Well, it’s a shame. We could use more women in powerful positions, maybe the world would be in a better place, women seem to know how to handle everything.” Jon said.

“Well, do we have a feminist here? Oh, Jon, you’re like a unicorn, are you not?” She bit her lip, trying to keep her thoughts to wandering where she wanted to avoid.

“I was raised by a strong mother, who had my uncle and aunt’s support, and two cousins I consider my sisters. I learn the simple fact that women are humans too. Just powered up in hormones and apparently, cleverer than men.” He laughed, she wanted to jump at him then. She had lost many suitors to her brain, none of the guys she dated appreciated her being smart, they wanted her for her looks and name.

“Are you saying this to get in my pants, Jon Snow?” She enquired him, who blushed.

“No, I wasn’t— “he was lost in words, she just laughed loudly.

“You’re playing me.” He concluded, shrugging and eyeing her with fondness.

“I might be.” She grinned.

It was almost night, the temperatures had gone down and her big coat kept her neck and torso warm, but her jeans-covered legs were freezing.

“Are you feeling cold, Dany?” He asked her, waiting for the response with a grin.

“Dany already, are we?” She eyed him with something he could not place.

“I think I earned it, after the conversation we had on your cats destroying your black lacy underwear.” He smiled brightly at her who then blushed. They were talking of their pets when she left out the fact that Viserion had eaten half of her sexy black underwear. _Well done, Daenerys_ , she thought to herself.

“Okay, then.” She had no excuses, her legs were almost shaking. “Maybe, a little…” Her tone went a bit higher, and he just laughed.

“Northern weathers are not for everybody; you know? It’s okay to be cold.” He said. “Here, take this.” He gave her his coat, she appreciated and covered her legs too.

“Now you’re looking like an inflated doll.” He mocked her.

“Hey now, don’t go turning me into a sex doll.” It was her turn to mock.

“Hey, that’s not what I— “He tried to explain, she just giggled.

“Everyone is aware of what inflated dolls are for, Jon. If you want to ask me out, you can just call me Dany instead.” She bit her lip.

“Oh, you love teasing me, I can see that.” He sighed.

“But yes, I would like to take you out on a date, if you want to.” He asked her, hiding his nervousness.

“I would love to, but I only have two days in Winter Town and then a month at the Wall.” She really wanted to go out on a date with him.

“Leave it to me, then.” He affirmed, she liked the mystery.

Before she could control it, she yawned.

“Have I tired you out? I can see you’re sleepy.” He pointed it out, she brushed it off.

“I wouldn’t mind sleeping a bit, but I don’t regret a single moment of our afternoon.” She looked him in the eyes, both feeling warm inside.

“You can turn down the lights if you want, I promise you I won’t bother your sleep.” He said.

“Aren’t you tired? Won’t you nap a bit? I think we still have a couple of hours of sleep.” Daenerys said.

“Then, if you don’t mind…” He got up and turned off the lights. He sat beside her, offering her his hand. She smiled and took it, laying her head on his shoulder, while he dressed her legs with his coat again, this time her body next to his, both feel asleep faster than expected, her legs on the coach seat and her face in her knees, her head touching his chest and his face touching her hair.

Came morning, a few minutes before arriving at Winterfell Station, Mr. Clegane saw the pair leaning over each other, the girl was half sprawled at the man’s lap, while his hand hold hers, both snoring lightly. If one said they were married, it would not be hard to believe.

_And they acted as if they hated one another, morons._ Sandor Clegane thought with a sigh.

Two strangers on a train turned into a date at the North’s fanciest restaurant, the Godswood.

A date turned into an invitation, and soon Jon and Daenerys were glued to each other as only two fated lovers would.

They did not separate when she returned to King’s Landing and he stayed another month with his mother and family, she waited for him back in the capitol. They had not separated when Ygritte came crawling back to him, asking for his forgiveness and him back. They had not separated when Daenerys’ mother and father died in a car accident and her whole world crumbled. He held on to her, he was the warmth he had been to her from the very first day.

They had not separated when Daenerys was sent to Qarth for a six months’ trip, and he went to see her once a month, and the many loving and sexy FaceTime sessions they had throughout this time.

No, nothing had separated them. Nor time, nor space, nor anyone that tried ever could.

So he proposed to her at the Godswood, a year later. He gave her Lyanna’s ring, the one Rhaegar had given to her before he passed away in a robbery. Lyanna loved Daenerys from the first day they met, so did Ned, Catelyn, Robb, Sansa, Bran and Rickon. But none had loved her more than his cousin Arya, who wanted to travel the world and marveled at Daenerys’ stories and knowledge of languages from all over the known world.

The night he proposed her, she had been his warmth. He never thanked a system failure more than at their shared cabin. Once a year, they chose a place to travel by train and they spent the whole trip reminiscing their first meeting, and creating new memories. They would never admit it aloud, but they knew Alysanne had been conceived in that cabin, and there was a chance Daeron had been too.

This time, there was no cheating, no betrayal. Their honeymoon was beautiful, both ten days of the beautiful Sunspear and the Water Gardens, plus another ten at the lands beyond the Wall, where he showed her the Northern Lights, and they found the proper warmth in their kisses, touches and words, all because a glitch in a machine produced two tickets to the same booth.

So lucky, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> So? Thoughts?   
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of it.   
> This one wasn't beta'd cause I had no patience and I wanted to post it asap, so sorry for any mistakes here.


End file.
